In Another Life::
by KikiKabuki
Summary: AU SuzaLulu: No war has been waged between nations, but the world feels intimidated by the controlling demeanor of Britannia. &when the emperor's son, Lelouch, is sent to document ongoings in Japan, he finds himself going back for seconds...- K for now.
1. Prologue

:: In Another Life ::

AU – SuzaLulu

Prologue:

"Now then…

which country would you like to visit this year, young prince?"

The raven-haired boy scanned the broad map, eyes gleaming with violet excitement. One small finger pointed to the curved island.

"…Japan again…?" the elder brother chuckled, shaking his head in an exasperated manner. "…you ask to see it every year, Lelouch… What is it that interests you so…?"

"The culture. Landscape. Economic acceleration." he lied, "But that shouldn't be your concern. If I will to go, you'll take me wheresoever I please."

Schneizel rolled up the map, sighing. "I suppose you're correct… Thought your infatuation is beginning to concern your mother, Lelouch… She says it's as if you were visiting a '_little friend'_…"

The younger prince let out a loud harrumph, standing and sticking his nose in the air, "As if…! My victory in our chess match this evening will prove that wrong!"

…Lelouch lost the match.


	2. 1: Revolution

:: In Another Life ::

An AU SuzaLulu

Chapter 1: Revolution

Britannia was a powerful nation.

Strong, and proud, and at a consistent ten years ahead of others. Led by the royal Britannian Family, the country would often look down upon others less fortunate, occasionally making reformations in them for the 'benefit' of that country and Britannia. Of course, not all nations would comply with such rude, culture-devouring movements. But for reasons never spoken, nor documented, all eventually stood aside.

The 98th emperor of this infamous land, Charles zi Britannia, believed that anything was obtainable, so long as one had the ambition, and the brute force. Behind him, stood the largest nation in the world. And before him, the will to keep, and expand that nation.

One country in particular that the Britannian emperor wasn't so fond of, was none other than Japan.

Each summer, he would disperse his children (all the Britannian princes and princesses) throughout each of the world nations (or at least, the more threatening ones) to observe and document the growth and success of them. If any were to be planning a rebellion against the reformations being made on them by Britannia, Charles wanted to be well-aware before-hand…

The younger of the royal Britannian children, Nunally, and Lelouch vi Britannia, were paired with their older siblings on the annual voyages: Nunally with the elder Cornelia, and Lelouch with Schneizel, the intent for this being that the younger royals could observe and learn the ways Britannia communicated with the rest of the world, and be able to do the same as soon as they were of age to do so on their own, representing their prideful nation.

The thirteen-year-old prince, Lelouch vi Britannia, had chosen Japan as the country he'd document for five consecutive years, the first of which actually being an assignment from the emperor. And ever since, he'd grown attached to the land: its pride, its religion, its leadership, and its vivid landscape… But more than anything, it's people.

…or rather,_ one_ of its people…

He's seen him for the first time at the Kururugi Shrine, while waiting patiently for Schneizel to finish his long, boring, and frankly insincere-sounding conversation with Japan's leaders. His brother Schneizel played well at the game of deceit, but Lulu had known him long enough to be able to detect when his kindness was fake.

So, in boredom and curiosity at the new surroundings, the eight-year-old boy scanned the room with increasing interest, which peaked when he caught that bright green gaze: A short, curly-haired brunette, in baggy Japanese clothing and standing sheepishly at the doorway.

Lelouch was immediately captivated. And what intrigued him the most was that look. That expression. The little Japanese boy stood wide-eyed, his lips turned down in the slightest pout. He was staring at Lelouch, and his jaw dropped when their eyes met. He'd probably never seen a Britannian before. The boy looked frightened. And Lelouch was extremely curious. He suddenly wanted to know what he was thinking. To hear the depth of his voice and find out if that tan skin was warmer than the cold-blooded Britannians he'd only ever known.

It felt like centuries to the prince before the meeting finally came to an end. Lelouch had ended up winning the unspoken staring contest with the boy; after a few minutes of blushing, he had simply run away.

So when Schneizel told him it was time to go and they were 'casually' escorted from the temple-like building, Lulu searched.

His eyes scanned around every corner, down every hall, in each open door… It was as if the Japanese boy was merely a figment of his imagination, and just disappeared into the air…

ooooooooooooooo

Though he'd been watching closely for the strange boy, Lelouch didn't expect to run into him again—

-or rather, be run into by the boy…

The Japanese kid turned the corner at a hard run just as Lelouch was passing.

He pelted into him roughly, tackling the Britannian to the hallway floor.

"Ouch…" emerald eyes opened to find amethyst, blinking in surprise before they both scowled at each other.

The curly-headed boy straddled the prince, gripping his collar and pulling out his sword, holding it at Lulu's throat,

"Damned Brit…! You should learn your place…!" He'd planned on attacking the meeting, but this would have to suffice for the stubborn Japanese boy.

Lelouch hardly flinched, as the moment he'd been assaulted, Britannian guards surrounded his attacker.

"…Tch…just you wait…" the boy grumbled, standing cockily as the guards helped the unphased prince to his feet. "…one day, you'll all be at Japan's knees!"

"Ooh~ how awfully stubborn… I like it." Lelouch giggled sarcastically, "Can we take him home, brother Schneizel?"

The boy spat on the prince's polished white shoes, and then stormed off.

There was an awkward pause before the Britannian and Japanese began apologizing to each other uncomfortably, but Lelouch simply smiled, scoffing with amusement. The Japanese leader, Genbu Kururugi, apologized to Schneizel directly for "his son's misbehavior".

…his son.

"His name?" Lulu asked.

Everyone turned to the raven-haired eight-year-old in surprise. This was the first thing he'd said to any of the Japanese people.

"…"

"Are you deaf? I asked for his name."

"Lelouch, please-…" Schneizel protested at his attitude. But Genbu just laughed, answering with a smirk in his voice:

"That is Suzaku."

oooooooooooooooo

Five years.

Five consecutive years.

Five long years in a row.

That's how much time went by. Every summer, Lelouch would travel back to Japan with his brother. The Japanese boy who'd 'attacked' him, Suzaku Kururugi… he'd been funny at first, pretending to hate Lelouch whenever anyone was around, but always ending up a complete angel when it was just the two of them. He was stubborn, claiming he still loathed Lulu's guts for being a Britannian prince whenever Lelouch would accuse him of really liking him. Over the half-decade, Suzaku slowly crawled out of his façade, and the boys were like brothers, despite their thick, blunt differences.

During their second summer together, Suzaku even gave Lelouch ha bouquet of Dandelions as a farewell gift.

The prince brought it with him onto the ship back home to Britannia with him, debating Suzaku's words:

"…_they're dandelions. You blow them out. And if the dandelion goes bare in one blow, your wish will come true…"_

Lelouch twirled one of the small weeds in one hand, closing his eyes and whispering a silent wish in his mind before using all the air in his lungs to blow out the feathery petals of the weed.

He opened his eyes.

No luck. The white branch-like extensions of the tiny plant held tight. He'd only gotten about half of them out.

He picked another out of the bouquet.

And blew.

Still no luck…

So he picked.

And blew.

And picked.

And blew.

Ten dandelions later, he was still unsuccessful.

The determined prince picked up the last one, holding it to his heart.

"…Maybe I have to say it out loud…" he contemplated.

So he ran to the deck of the ship, up to the nose, where he leaned over the edge, looking out to the vast cascading waves of ocean and distant thin horizon. The soft violet sunset was mingling gently with the cool green ocean. He took a deep breath, letting the wild wind dance around him.

"…I wish to be with him forever…" he whispered to the limpish dandelion in his hand, leaning further out towards the setting sun, "…I want to be Suzaku's Prince…!"

He squeezed his eyes shut and blew out the last dandelion;

Slowly peeled his eyes open again…

…the eleventh flower was bare.


	3. 2: I Could Get Used To This

:: In Another Life ::

an AU SuzaLulu

Chapter 2: I Could Get Used To This

Time was bittersweet:

During the summers with Suzaku, Lelouch could only pray for more.

Back in Britannia, he wanted it to go by more quickly so he could return to Japan.

The raven-haired prince had always listened to Euphemia and his other sisters chatter giddily about their "one-true" or the knight who'd asked them to the ball. He has always scoffed at their squealing and giggling, thinking it childish and naïve. But the more he came to know Suzaku Kururugi, the boy in Japan, the more Lulu found himself daydreaming the same way his sisters talked.

…which somewhat disgusted him.

…but he mostly didn't mind.

His first summer in Japan, he had met Suzaku.

His second, he'd made him his pen-pal.

His third, they had begun holding hands when no one was looking.

And by the fourth, the Britannian had even been bold enough to steal the Japanese boy's lips in mid-sentence (after much curious advice from his elder brothers.)

Suzaku had turned fuchsia and yelled at him a bit…but Lelouch watched his anger turn into embarrassment, and from there melt into content, timid silence for the remainder of their fourth summer together.

Throughout the year after that, their letters remained seemingly normal. No mention of the kiss. And Lelouch was okay with that. When Suzaku wrote him, it meant he still thought about him, whether or not he liked the kiss. That was okay with the prince.

…not quite enough.

But okay.

He anticipated the upcoming summer. It would be his fifth year, and Lelouch vi Britannia was honestly anxious to know what Suzaku was planning on saying to him. What he thought about what he'd done. How he felt…

His anxiety must have shown: Lady Marianne confronted Lelouch a month before his next voyage. She was calm about it, but the prince suspected she knew something…

"Did I do something wrong, mother…?" he inquired over his cup of tea, sipping cautiously.

She shook her head. "Of course not, dear. Is it a sin for a mother to treasure what little time she may have left with her only son…?" rouge lips turned up in a smile. "…Look at you, Lelouch… it feels like only yesterday that you were a small swaddle of blankets in my arms…"

"Mother…" he grumbled, looking away in embarrassment. "It wasn't yesterday, don't be so illogical…"

She sighed, picking up her own cup of tea. "Yes… I know… I just find it difficult sometimes, you know…"

"Do I?"

"Mh… You're thirteen years old, Lelouch… In three years, you'll be courting ladies…"

She shot a fox-like, knowing gaze up from her cup as she sipped silently.

Lelouch shifted uncomfortably.

"Unless, that is—…" she continued on with an innocent tone teasing at the edges of her voice, "…you happen to be doing so _already_…"

"Preposterous." Lulu snapped. "I may not be a baby anymore, but I'm only thirteen, mother. Things like that are impossible…"

"…Says the boy who constantly talks his age up, and who does not believe in impossibilities…?"

Silence blanketed them both.

The little prince looked up sheepishly at his mother.

What was there to say? She'd caught him…

"…"

"…well…?"

"…It's…complicated, to say the least, mother…"

"So, start from the beginning." The woman set her cup down and gave the prince her full, still attention.

For once, Lelouch didn't quite know how to put into words what he wanted to say.

So, he started from the beginning:

_"…there was this boy…"_


	4. 3: Worlds Apart

:: In Another Life ::

an AU SuzaLulu

Ch 3: Worlds Apart

Lelouch was relieved.

He had expected his mother to be embarrassed. Or angry. Or disappointed or disapproving and disown him.

But she simply…smiled.

Lady Marianne was silent, listening politely through his long story, giggling at intervals and nodding supportively. And when he finished, Lelouch's mother hugged him.

"Would it embarrass you if I asked to meet him?"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Hold still, child, you're going to make us all sea sick…"

Lelouch stopped his pacing, but his foot tapped against the wooden deck, jittery impatience pulsing through his veins.

"I'm sorry mother…"

He twiddled his thumbs.

Marianne laughed at her son's utter twitterpation. Britannian travel was far faster, and more efficient than any in the world—it shouldn't be long before the elegant ship hit Japanese shore.

And yet, despite that, Lelouch was completely overwhelmed by anxiety; anticipating his fifth summer with Suzaku; dreading what he would think of Lelouch having brought his mother along, as if to approve of his Practically-Boyfriend.

Of course, Lulu's mother was under the impression that Suzaku was just his crush. She hadn't seen the kiss or known they'd held hands in secret. And Lelouch was only twelve when they'd had that first kiss. He was now thirteen. He himself had only just begun to accept the honestly awkward changes he was experiencing…

"M-…Mother…?"

"…yes?"

"Can we stand at the front…?"

"Of course."

They strode to the nose of the ship, watching the water over the railing.

Lelouch shifted.

"…Mother…"

She smiled, tilting her head while gazing to the vast horizon, "Yes?"

"…Do you know it—…"

"Know what?"

"…Know…when you love someone…?"

"Yes."

"…Is it like…nothing you could ever know twice…?"

"Yes."

"…Does it…make you feel funny…and keep you from being able to think properly…?"

"Lelouch, dear… It's okay to be like this if it feels right in your heart."

"He's a boy, mother…"

"I know."

"…So am I."

"I am aware." Marianne smiled sweetly, looking down at him, "Does that make you like him less?"

"Of course not…"

"Then what's the matter about it?"

"I suppose…I'm just afraid…"

"Of what your father would say?"

"And his… His father is the prime minister of Japan…"

The mother's eyes widened.

"…I see."

"And I kissed him. I kissed the prime minister's son."

"You've kissed him?"

"Once… He didn't do anything back though…" The amethyst-eyed prince looked longingly down at the bubbling water that hit the sides of the ship like a punching bad, "…But I think that was just because he didn't know how to."

She laughed, causing Lelouch to scowl at her.

Then silence stilled them.

Lulu reached carefully for his mother's hand. She held his small palm.

"If you do love him, Lelouch…then everything will turn out okay…"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!"

Alarms blared. The ship shook violently. The loud "bang" was not just in Lulu's nightmare.

"Lelouch!"

"M-…Mother…!"

She was shaking him, and pulling him to his feet, and he was disoriented and blind in the dark room and metallic panic seared his throat and dry mouth.

"Leave everything! We have to go _now_!"

"Mother… What's going on?"

She didn't answer him. Her grip on his hand bruised his knuckles. He whimpered in fear, but couldn't bring himself to raise his voice.

They were running to the deck. Lelouch hated running. He stepped on his nightdress while upping the stairs, and next thing he knew, his jaw had slammed against a stair and he couldn't get up. Blood filled his mouth. Tears welled. But he didn't ever get the chance to cry.

Ignoring the pain, he struggled to get back up and then she was pulling him to his feet and they reached the deck.

The deck; where Britannian guards and sailors were yelling and cursing and panicking.

The deck; where smoke was puddled and rising from the back of the ship.

The deck; where the island of Japan was now in sight, even in the blackness of the icy night.

One man was screaming incoherently about not wanting to die and ran past Lelouch amidst the mayhem, elbowing Lelouch in the eye.

He stumbled back, but Lady Marianne grabbed him and he got dizzy.

Then something kicked his feet out form underneath him, and everything turned to ice against his body, and the weight of the ocean was sucking his body downward.

A large hand grabbed Lelouch's shoulder and pulled him onto a small wooden life boat.

His vision was blurred and his head was spinning and the man who had saved him must have been Jeremiah, the head of the guard in charge of himself and Marianne: the teal hair was unmistakable.

But then there was a gunshot, and his body was pinned to the boat by the man.

And Lelouch couldn't breathe.

"It's the Japanese!"

"They've attacked!"

"Call for help!"

"We can't hold them back!"

The voices were all one: shrill echoing voices that buzzed in his ears.

…

The throbbing slowly faded.

…

…And everything melted to black.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_**AN:**__ Yaaaay~ Finally something OTHER than fluffy, boring drabbles! As much as we love suzalulu, a story isn't a story without someone getting shot. Am I right? I'm actually really proud of this fic so far. The storyline is way in-depth (though we haven't gotten into hardly any of it yet) and SuzaLulu is really difficult for me to write, since the pairing is always so set-in-stone with the original CG storyline and whatnot… So yeah. Review if you lol'd at random Jeremiah? _ idek._


End file.
